fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: How It Should've Been: Zedd Waves
As the reporter covering the Stone Canyon Triathlon began her speech, Tommy and Billy were talking with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. "Hey, where are Jason, Zack, and Trini?" Aisha wondered. "They went scuba diving. They had the trip planned for weeks before they knew about this and they had to put down a deposit for the suits which was nonrefundable, otherwise they would totally be here," Tommy answered. "And Jason said that if they finished up early enough, they'd come by," Billy added. "All right," Rocky, Adam, and Aisha chorused. "All right, guys. Good luck," Billy said. "We'll be watching from the other side of the lake." "You guys have your communicators just in case?" Tommy checked. The three teens nodded to the affirmative and held up their wrists as confirmation. Then, the three took their positions at the starting line and Kimberly walked up. "Hey, you guys, I just found out they're gonna be picking students any day now to represent Angel Grove in the World Peace Team Conference," she reported. "Wow. Attending that conference is a prestigious honor. Whoever goes there will be able to do a lot for human kind," Billy stated. "Billy, you know what? You're a high honor student. I bet they pick you," Kimberly predicted. "Aw, man. If they pick Billy, what's gonna happen to the Power Rangers?" Tommy wondered. "Oh, what if they do pick you, Billy?" Kimberly wondered. "I don't know. What if they pick Jason, Zack, Trini, or you guys?" Billy continued. They sighed worriedly. Then, they put these thoughts aside as the race started. ---- Jason, Zack, and Trini came out of the water. "Wow. I'm constantly amazed at how beautiful it is down there," Trini sighed. "Yeah, especially considering some of the times monsters have attacked the waters," Zack chimed in. "I know," Jason said seriously. Just then, his communicator beeped. "Rangers, come in," Zordon requested. "Guys, we got trouble," Jason said. "What is it, Zordon?" "Lord Zedd has sent down a monster known as Beam Caster to take over people's minds in order to take over the world," Zordon reported. "Oh, no. We have to stop it," Trini stated. "We're ready, Jase," Zack assured him. "Come on, guys. It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted. "Mastodon!" "Saber-toothed Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" Once morphed, they immediately teleported to the park where they began fighting the monster. However, a few minutes later, they fell prey to the creature's hypnotic beam. "Cool. The Power Rangers are groovin' to our tune." ---- Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy walked through the park. All of a sudden, Putties appeared. "Aw, man! Not now!" Tommy complained. They quickly went to work, but were surrounded. "Jason, Zack, Trini! We need you! There's too many Putties!" Tommy called into his communicator before blocking an attack. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were on the bicycle portion of the Triathlon when they saw the commotion. "Oh, no! Putties!" Aisha gasped. They threw down their bikes and quickly came to their friends' aid. Minutes later, the beings had been destroyed. "We saw the Putties from the trail," Aisha told them. "Thanks, guys. Aw, man! This probably ruined your chances at wining the Triathlon!" Tommy said. "There wasn't any other decision to make," Rocky declared. "But what about Jason, Zack, and Trini? Where are they?" Aisha asked. "I don't know. I called them, but they didn't answer," Tommy told them. "That's not good," Adam said worriedly. "No, it's not," Tommy replied. Just then, Tommy's communicator went off. "Zordon, come in. Where's Jason, Zack and Trini? I tried calling them, but they didn't answer," he said. "Rangers, report to the Command Center at once," was all Zordon said. "We're on our way," Tommy said. "Bye, guys," he told the other three. "Bye," Kimberly said. "Bye," Aisha responded. She and her two friends watched as the three teleported away. Then, they went to finish the race. "Rangers, behold the viewing globe," Zordon told them as soon as they arrived. They did so, turning around. "Who's that guy?" Kimberly wondered. "And where are Jason, Zack, and Trini?" Tommy chimed in. "Are they all right?" Billy added. "I'm afraid not, Rangers. The monster's name is Beam Caster and his power lies in his baton which enables him to send hypnotic Zedd waves in humans to capture their minds," Zordon told them. "And Jason and the others?" Tommy checked in trepidation. "Unfortunately, they, like several other people, have fallen prey to the monster," Zordon answered. "This is horrible," Kimberly said, watching the globe. ---- Rocky, Adam, and Aisha rode up on their bikes to see crowds of people walking around like zombies. "Hail Lord Zedd," they heard some say. "What's happening?" Aisha wondered, as they all got off of their bikes and removed their helmets. They moved through the crowd and Rocky picked up the device Billy had created to stop Beam Caster. "Look. He's got the device," a woman pointed out in a monotone. "They must be Power Rangers too," the young man next to her deduced in the same tone. They crowd headed for them and surrounded them. "We gotta get out of here," Aisha said. "Our communicators," Rocky suggested. "Oh, now which button did he say would teleport us?" Adam wondered, as the three turned to the watches on their wrists. The crowd had almost reached them when they were whisked away in three beams of white light. "Oh, thank goodness," Rocky sighed in relief. "Alpha, Zordon, what's going on?" Aisha questioned. "Yeah, why is everyone hailing Zedd?" Adam added. "They are under the power of Zedd's monster Beam Caster. Jason, Zack, and Trini went to stop him, but were placed under his spell. Billy created a device to undue the brainwashing, but he, Tommy, and Kimberly also fell prey to the monster." "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! The device is completely destroyed!" Alpha cried. "Wait a minute. The casing is history, but the device doesn't seem to be that damaged," Aisha corrected. "Can you fix it?" Rocky queried. "I know a little bit about broadcast frequencies. I spent the last three summers working at a radio station." Once the device was repaired, the teens held it before the globe and pointed it at the Rangers. At first, it didn't work, but with a little boost from Zordon, they broke the spell. Once they were free, the Red Ranger spoke into his communicator. "Zordon, how did we escape Zedd's brainwashing?" "You have your friends to thank for that. Aisha has fixed the frequency-reverser and it will help you to defeat the monster. Alpha will teleport it to you shortly." "Sending now." The device disappeared and then reappeared in the Blue Ranger's hands. ---- Minutes later, they watched the race's end and clapped as Rocky, Adam, and Aisha crossed the finish line. "Aw, man. I feel bad that they couldn't have won," Tommy said. They walked up to them. "Way to go." "You all right? That was great." "All right. You guys did good," Billy congratulated. "Thanks for being there for us at the finish line," Rocky panted. "Oh, hey, man. You were there for us," Tommy reminded him. "Yeah, that Beam Caster was something else," Jason stated. "I'm just sorry you guys got caught in the crossfire," Zack said "Yeah, we're really sorry that by helping us it kept you guys from winning," Kimberly apologized. "Triathlon's about finishing, not winning," Aisha declared. "Yes," Kimberly agreed. "Besides, helping you guys out was probably the most important thing we've ever done," Adam told them. "Well, you definitely saved us. We owe you big time," Trini commented. "Definitely," they all agreed. "You don't. We'd do it again in a heartbeat. No questions asked," Rocky declared. "All right," Tommy said. They all high fived. Category:Fan Fiction